


Knits For Kitties

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Knitter!Ava, Unrealistic Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava knits and volunteers at a cat shelter, but never tells any of her coworkers. One day, Sara Lance finds out.





	Knits For Kitties

**Author's Note:**

> All of the cat knitting books mentioned are real. All of the cats mentioned are also real and based off of cats at my shelter.

“Ava!” Sara says. Ava looks up at her and frowns. She tries to hide something behind her back.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you in a yarn shop,” Ava says.

Sara takes the opportunity to snatch the books from behind Ava’s back. 

“Knits for Kitties? Cats in Hats? Kitty Knits?” Sara reads aloud.

“Give those back!” Ava says. She pulls them back from Sara.

“I didn’t know you could knit,” Sara says.

“I can’t. The books are for research,” Ava says, but her face turns burgundy and Sara can tell she’s lying.

“Sure,” Sara says. “So the big bad Agent Sharpe is a knitter and a cat person, then?”

“No,” Ava says. 

“Hmm,” Sara says. “Because I was looking through some pictures on the website of a nearby cat rescue. I think you’ll know the one. I found some interesting pictures.”

Sara pulls up the images of Ava snuggling a kitten. Ava pushes the phone away.

“I always knew you were a softie,” Sara says.

Ava points to her threateningly. “Do not tell anyone about this. Ever.”

Sara grabs a giant skein of the softest yarn she can find. She pays for it and hands it to Ava. 

“A gift.”

“You got me yarn?”

“Yeah!”

“It’s nice quality. Thank you.”

Sara bounces up and down when she sees Ava’s genuine smile. 

“Make something nice for a cat, will you?”

“I will,” Ava promises. 

 

 

“Hey,” Ava says.

“What have the Legends done wrong this time?” Sara says.

“I wouldn’t know where to start, but, um. There’s a fundraiser outside my shelter tonight. And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.”

“Why are you speaking so quietly?”

“Well, I can’t exactly ruin my reputation of a badass. But you already know.”

Sara tilts her head to the side and smiles. “I would love to go with you.”

“Thank you,” Ava says. She walks with Sara down the street and into the courtyard.

“Ava!” one of the other volunteers says to her. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Yeah, I’m happy I could be here!”

“And who is this?” the volunteer says.

“Uh, I’m Sara. One of Ava’s… coworkers.”

“Yeah, she’s the one who gave me all the yarn,” Ava says. “Oh, this is Lucy.”

“Was that a lot of yarn?” Sara asks.

“Enough to make - well, you’ll see,” Lucy says. “Do you want to help us set up?”

“Yeah! What do you need me to do?”

Lucy points out some of the tables she has to move, and Sara and Ava each lift one end. Sara flattens the tablecloth on it, and Ava grabs a chair and runs inside to get some pamphlets.

“So we have one table for merchandise, one for information, one for donations, one for voting, and one for snacks,” Lucy is saying. “Wasn’t there supposed to be another one set up?”

“Yeah. We’re setting up Lap Lover and Cha-Cha in their kennel so people can see them. We’re going to bring them out in a bit. I’ll get the table ready,” Ava says.

“Did you, like, organize this?” Sara asks.

She can see a blush moving up Ava’s cheeks. “Maybe.”

“That’s so cool!”

“You think so?”

“Yeah! You’re a total badass, but you pet cats.”

Ava looks down and blushes more. 

“Also, there’s a cat named Lap Lover?”

“Yeah. I named him,” Ava says. “You’ll get to meet him.”

Sara sets paperweights on top of the pamphlets. 

“Alright! I’m going to bring them out!” Ava calls. “Sara, would you help me?”

Sara follows her into the shelter. The kennel is about as wide and tall as the table. 

“Did you knit all of the toys and blankets in there?”

“Maybe,” Ava says. 

“That’s so cute!”

Ava frowns a little, but she finds Lap Lover and Cha-Cha and sets them both inside the kennel. 

“Alright, let’s lift!”

They carry the kennel outside and set it on the table. 

“The courtyard is going to be enclosed the whole time, so we don’t have to worry.”

“So did you say people are voting?”

“Yeah. We’re having a fun Kitty Council election.”

“Who are the candidates?”

“Lap Lover, Sir Hugo, Pizza Pie, Cha-Cha, Tutti Frutti, and Miss Amy.”

“Are they all going to be out?”

“Not at once. We’ll be changing cats every half hour.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea.”

“Yeah. We don’t want them to be overwhelmed. Oh, I almost forgot!”

Ava runs back inside and grabs a pair of hats. She sets one on each cat’s head.

“They love wearing hats,” she informs Sara. “Or at least they don’t mind it. They could kick them off if they want.”

“They’re so cute!” Sara says.

“Hear that? Sara says you’re cute,” Ava tells the cats. She checks her watch.

“Oh. I should sit down at the voting booth,” Ava says. She sits in her chair and smiles. 

People start walking in a few minutes later. Sara can’t believe how many of them Ava knows.

“Hey,” Ava says. “Can you watch the voting booth while we switch the cats?”

“Sure,” Sara says. She sits down, and Ava and Lucy carry Lap Lover and Cha-Cha back inside. 

Ava announces the next cats. “This sweet guy is Sir Hugo, and the lovely lady is Tutti Frutti!”

She sets them in the kennel and sets hats on them. She sits next to Sara.

“I’m going to go get snacks. You want anything?” Sara says.

“Uh, can you grab me a water?”

“You bet.”

Sara pays for her food and buys a rescue sweatshirt. She sets the water bottle next to Ava.

“I knew you were a softie.”

“Nope,” Ava says.

“You’re so soft the shelter cats think you’re a pillow.”

“They also reject plush beds for cardboard boxes.”

“I wasn’t accounting for taste.”

Sara can feel Ava’s eyes on her as she goes to pet Sir Hugo and Tutti Frutti.

“Yes, you are good kitties,” Sara says. They ignore her, staring at her donut.

“Guys, you don’t want a donut,” Sara says. The cats don’t seem to get her message. 

“I have something for you,” Ava says. 

“Yeah?”

Ava hands Sara a knitted hat. Sara puts it on.

“It’s so cute! Thank you!”

“I have one too,” Ava says. She styles it so it’s slouching in the back. “Unless you think it’s too dorky.”

“It’s adorable,” Sara says. “How much have you knitted with that yarn?”

“A lot. I made sweaters for my cats at home,” Ava says.

“Can I see?”

“I’ll have them model for you later.”

Sara stands by the door and makes sure it’s shut when nobody is entering or leaving. Ava has her help switch cats again, and Sara coos at Pizza Pie and Miss Amy.

Sara stands by the voting booth with her hand on her chin. 

“I don’t know who to vote for! I love them all!”

Ava shrugs. “It doesn’t really matter. They just get a ribbon.”

“Hmm. I’m going to have to say Lap Lover. I just love that name.”

Ava writes something on a piece of paper. 

“Last call for votes, everyone!”

Ava starts counting the votes. It takes her almost the whole half hour. Sara and Lucy put Pizza Pie and Miss Amy back inside.

“The winner of the Kitty Council election is Tutti Frutti!” Ava announces. Sara cheers. 

People start to leave, and Ava and Lucy bring the proceeds inside. Sara starts cleaning up the tables. 

“This was one of our best fundraisers,” Ava says. She helps Sara fold up the last table. “I can deal with the rest in the morning.”

“Can I see your cats in their sweaters?” Sara says.

“Of course.”

Sara squeals as soon as she sees the cats. 

“This is Ebony Lace. The girl over there is Ivory Lace. Ladies, this is Sara.”

Sara clicks her tongue. Ebony walks over, but Ivory turns away.

“She’s like that,” Ava says. She holds up a square of yarn. Ebony lets Ava put her sweater on.

“Aww! She’s such a good girl!”

“Yeah. I adopted them from the shelter a few years ago.”

Eventually, Ivory walks over and sniffs Sara’s hand. 

“Tonight was really fun,” Sara says. “It’s nice to see you be soft.”

“Yeah. You’re the only one from my work who knows about my secret double life.”

“I still can’t believe you knit, though.”

“It’s a hobby. And if you buy me more yarn, I’ll make you a sweater.”

“I’d wear it forever. But seriously, it’s nice to see you being caring and compassionate.”

“I can be caring and compassionate!” Ava protests.

“I know that now. But seeing you work with cats honestly makes you a lot more…”

“What?”

“Hmm. It just makes me like you a lot more.”

Ava raises her eyebrows. “You like me?”

“Only when you’re petting cats.”

Ava reaches out and scratches Ebony. “How do you like me now?”

"It's nice to see a sweet side of you. I really like nice Ava."

"I like Sara who buys me yarn."

Sara puts her arm around Ava. "You aren't as tough as you pretend, are you?"

"Neither are you."

"Maybe not. Or maybe I'm just soft for you."

"That's so corny."

"Hm," Sara says. "Do you like it?"

"Maybe," Ava says. Sara takes one look at Ava and knows she's done for.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post one more thing before the episode tomorrow, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
